


Five Times Gabe Saporta Had Kinky Sex

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: 5 Things, Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Gabe Saporta had kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Gabe Saporta Had Kinky Sex

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Some bondage, d/s.

He and Bianca are solid, have a good sex life, but sometimes they like to try new things. One of them mentions bondage, and Bianca shrugs and says, "You can tie me to the bed."

It's good, the way sex is always good, but it doesn't really rock either of their worlds and they don't bother with it again.

*

Gabe goes down on Victoria in a small but empty venue office. He has both hands on her hips under her skirt, helping her balance on one high heel while she has the other leg thrown over his shoulder. She keeps trying to stay quiet so no one will hear them and come to investigate; Gabe keeps trying to make her be louder so someone will.

*

He fools around with Pete, and Pete says yes when Gabe asks if he can fuck him.

"Hold me down," Pete says when Gabe's in him, Pete on his hands and knees.

Gabe puts his hands over Pete's wrists on the bed, and Pete shudders under him and goes quiet. Gabe's not sure he's doing the right thing, but when he starts to move his hands away, Pete says, "Please," his voice desperate and wanting.

Pete curls into him afterwards, eyes wet with tears, and sleeps for six hours solid. Gabe doesn't sleep so Pete won't wake up alone.

In the morning, Pete says, "Thank you," and won't look at him, but more like he's shy than ashamed.

*

Travie fucks his mouth in a hotel the night before a day off, Gabe's head propped up on a pillow and Travie taking what he wants.

Every time Gabe tries to sing the next day, it comes out raw, and he keeps swallowing to feel it in his throat.

*

Gabe and William are horsing around, both of them laughing, when Gabe finds himself pinned face down to the bed, William's knee in the small of his back and William holding his wrists.

"Where the fuck did you learn that?"

"Being in a band with Mike Carden," William says, "you learn out of self defense."

Gabe's laughing too much to try to get away, and when he calms down and goes to try to push himself up, he can't move his hands. William's hands aren't on him anymore, but something's keeping him from being able to move them. Maybe a belt; he thinks William was wearing one.

"Tell me if you want to stop," William says. "Otherwise, be good for me. Okay?" His knee is no longer on Gabe's back, both of them instead on the outside of Gabe's hips.

Gabe means to say, "Fuck you," or, "Untie me," but what comes out of his mouth is, "Okay."

With his hands tied behind him, he can't do anything, especially when William pulls his hips up and he's balancing only on his knees and his shoulders pressing into the bed.

William fucks him for a long time. Gabe comes, but this isn't like sex the way he usually has it; that doesn't seem like the point.

William comes, and says, after, "You were really good for me," and that feels more like it.

When William unties his hands, Gabe reaches for him because he feels like he might float away without the anchor of the belt.

"Okay?" William asks like he did before.

Gabe tries to think about that for a long time. He feels blank, like he's the chalkboard and William's the eraser. He gets it now, why tying Bianca up didn't work, why he's always the one on his knees, why Pete said "Thank you."

"Okay," he finally says.


End file.
